thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Mishka and Roddy (Pseudodragon)
'''Abby: '''at 2:15 PM Inn in Sienna Springs, Day 220. Roddy was exhausted. Two big fights, one godly possession, near-deaths and... yeah. Days like this made Roddy question the adventuring life. He wanted to go check on Dad but. The small room felt cramped and claustrophobic. Roddy'd stuck around long enough to help settle and then he split. Found a corner in the inn and just- sat there. Didn't take long before he started crying too. Freaked out the poor baby dragon, it started cooing and pawing at Roddy's face. For some reason just made Roddy cry harder. '''Coyote: '''at 2:23 PM Mishka kept telling himself everything was fine. Hansel was unconscious, but Goro was stuck to him like glue, which was a huge fucking relief. Hansel was safe in Goro’s hands. So Mishka patrolled around. He checked the entrances and exits of the in, then stepped outside and took a good look at the street and surrounding buildings. He did a headcount as he walked. Huh, he noticed. Turtle Kid was missing. Mishka picked up the pace and kept looking. Eventually he spotted Roddy crammed into a corner, whimpering. (Mishka checked around rapidly. Few people present.) He crouched down next to Roddy. “Turtle Kid?” he said. “What’s wrong? Are you hurt, motek?” '''Abby: '''at 2:27 PM Roddy shook his head. Scrapes maybe, but those didn't count. Just upset. "Too much," he said, rubbing at his eyes. '''Coyote: '''at 2:37 PM Ah, that made sense. His instinct was to ferry Roddy somewhere else, a room where people were not. “Motek, d’you need another room? Less stimulation? Come with me, we’ll put your bag in one of rooms.” Mishka had paid for several beds in the inn that night. '''Abby: '''at 2:44 PM "M'kay," Roddy said, allowing Mishka to heard him off to one of the rooms. Staring at the baby dragon he'd recklessly adopted. (Why'd he done that. Dad was hurt, he was passed out, and Roddy went and grabbed a dragon. Great idea. Great plan there, Rodger.) '''Coyote: '''at 2:46 PM Mishka herded Turtle Kid away, still checking instinctively for dangerous people, and set Roddy’s bag down on the bed. “D’you need to talk, child?” '''Abby: '''at 3:03 PM Roddy was quiet a moment. Talking sounded good. But. What to say. "I'm an idiot," he burst out with. "I mean- look at this-" he thrust his arms out at Mishka, disturbing the tiny dragon there. It squirmed and ran up his arm, settling over Roddy's shoulders. "Of all times to-- to go grab a pet," he ranted. "Dad's-- Dad's.... Well who thought it was a good idea to give me a pet anyway! Me! I'm not responsible enough for this and-- and..." he trailed off, feeling himself start to cry again. "And I'm just gonna mess it all up..." '''Coyote: '''at 3:30 PM Roddy was quiet until suddenly he burst into tears again. Mishka started in alarm. Ah, no. He was upset. Mishka patted his shell. He pushed Roddy back at arm’s length. “Roddy,” he said quietly. “Hans is gonna be okay. Alright?” '''Abby: '''at 3:33 PM "You can't promise that," Roddy said sullenly. '''Coyote: '''at 3:38 PM “Yes, well. I’m the Terror of the Calish Seas, and the Outcast of Alabaster, and the man who stole a scale from the King of Calimport. And I’m telling you, I’m going to make Hans live forever. Well— not forever, but— longer.” God, this probably wasn’t comforting. Mishka was... kinda fucking freaking out too. What if Gruumsh burnt through Hansel and he just died and couldn’t be brought back? What if being possessed by a god burned up your soul and just scorched you out of existence? He’d never see Hansel again, never— Mishka realized, vaguely, that his fingers were digging into Roddy’s shoulders. '''Abby: '''at 3:41 PM Roddy flinched a little. That stung a little. But- oh- huh. Mishka... didn't look that well off either. Roddy pulled him into a hug. Couldn't muster up any words, all the ones clamoring in his head right now weren't helpful, but... Mishka was here. And so was Roddy. At at the very least, they could freak out together. '''Coyote: '''at 5:18 PM Mishka startled a little when hugged, but let it happen. And hugged Roddy back, even. “I’ll show you how to take care of this little monster, alright?” Mishka said. Needed to fucking... distract himself from Hansel almost dying. '''Abby: '''at 5:22 PM "Okay," Roddy agreed. Didn't make a move to let go yet. "Mishka? Thanks. For helping." '''Abby: '''at 7:27 PM END Title: Pseudodragon Summary: Roddy freaks out post Hydra killing. Mishka helps him calm down. Category:Text Roleplay